Mannanases are enzymes that hydrolyze mannans and related hemicellulosic polysaccharides, such as galactomannan and glucogalactomannan (also termed galactoglucomannan). These polysaccharides are characteristic components of plant cell walls and, so, an important potential commercial use of mannanases is in the degradation of hemicellulosic materials from plant biomass, thus providing a means to recover soluble sugars from these biopolymers. Mannan polysaccharides are also found as storage polymers in the seeds of some plant species, such as those of leguminous plants, and coniferous trees.
In coffee bean, galactomannans accumulate to extremely high concentrations and represent approximately 24% of the dry weight of the bean (Bradbury et al., “Chemical Structures of Green Coffee Bean Polysaccharides,” J. Agric. Food Chem. 38:389-392 (1990)). These polysaccharides consist of a linear chain of mannosyl residues that are linked to each other via beta 1,4 glycosyl linkages, to which are attached alpha-galactosyl residue monomers. It is known that endo-beta-mannanases (EC 3.2.1.78) hydrolyze mannan polymers during seed germination, thus facilitating the exit of the rootlet during germination and releasing small oligosaccharides which are then used as a source of energy for the growth of the young plant. Indeed, in several plants, it has been shown that endo-β-mannanase activity is mainly detected in the endosperm of seeds undergoing germination (Bewley, “Breaking Down the Walls—A Role for Endo-β-Mannanase In Release from Seed Dormancy?” Trends Plant Sci. 2:464-469 (1997)).
Mannanases are produced by microorganisms such as molds, yeasts, and fungi, as well as Bacillus subtilis, Aeromonas, Enterococcus, Pseudomonas, and Streptomyces. Some higher plants or animals can also produce mannanases; however, no report exists in the literature describing a β-mannanase from insects. Microorganisms that are typically used for commercial production of mannanases include Trichoderma or Aspergillus spp.
In industrial processes, during the treatment of coffee, mannans and their derivatives constitute a considerable portion of the insoluble sediments. In addition, during the first extraction step in coffee production only approximately 50% of the mannans are soluble and these polymers are therefore responsible for the majority of the secondary precipitations which occur during the subsequent steps. European Patent No. 0676145A demonstrated that it is possible to hydrolyse coffee galactomannans using an immobilized mannanase extracted from Aspergillus niger. 
The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other limitations in the art.